


Aveline

by Millijana



Series: The Story of a Champion - Aljena Hawke [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millijana/pseuds/Millijana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aljena has to think about her friend while they are sitting together after their conversation about Aveline's father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aveline

The two women were sitting in Aveline’s office. Aljena’s eyes were still wet with tears, but she didn’t care. This time it was not the despair of losing her mother, it was gratitude. She felt the gratitude for a friend, who had shared something special to make her feel better.

She took another swig of her drink and watched the fire. Aveline was sitting quietly next to her, lost in her own thoughts.

Aljena thought of this woman not only as a friend. She was way more to her and she did not know how she should pay her back for all the good things she said and did for her. She was like the older sibling she had always wished for. She was someone who comforted her when needed, or put her head straight when it was necessary.

The memory of her father that Aveline had shared with Aljena was one of those special moments that made her love Aveline even more. She always seemed so strict, with her stern gaze, the sometimes harsh words and an attitude that made men tremble with fear.

But when Aljena looked in Aveline’s eyes she could see behind that façade of the strong woman. There was the little girl that tried to live up to her father’s expectations, that missed the mother, she couldn’t even remember properly and there was the woman who still mourned for her dead husband. It didn’t matter that she had found a new love. Donnic could never replace Wesley.

Donnic was part of her new life. He became part of her life as Captain of the Guard here in Kirkwall, not the soldier in Cailan’s army. She tried her best to bury all of her past beneath her work and to hide it behind her serious face. But if the two women were alone, she sometimes let her feelings show. Then she could show what a loving and caring person she was. Maker, she had covered up for Isabela’s escapades and had made sure that no one had imprisoned the pirate. She did her best so that Fenris could stay in that mansion that was a thorn in the side of most Hightown residents. She even took Aljena’s Mabari out of the Amell Mansion. She always said it was just for the training of her recruits, but Aljena knew better. Aveline cared for that dog, too- like she did care for all of her friends.

Aveline never lost lots of words over the things she felt and never any words over the things she did. She just smiled when she recognized that someone of her friends felt a bit better. It made her feel reassured when she did them a favor or when she knew they were safe after dangerous situations.

She cared for the city and its inhabitants as well. She adjusted the patrols of her guards, whenever she heard about some danger in a special area in the city. She asked Varric often if he knew about something that she should take care of. She talked with Merrill about the criminal problems of the Alienage and what she could do to make it a bit safer. She followed Fenris’ advice when needed, or when he had a hint concerning activities of slave hunters in the city.

And whenever there was a task she could not take care of by herself, she asked Aljena for help. She never turned away from a problem. Instead she asked Hawke in her self-confident manner and described the situation and what she expected her friend to do. That were mostly issues with things she would never assign her guards with, because they were too dangerous or too delicate.

Except once, when Aveline had asked Aljena for help with a personal issue. When she had asked for help in emotional matters in which she had been so uncertain that it had hurt Aljena. But they managed it, with the help of Fenris of course, who offered his help in that task. He was the one who gave the impulse in the right direction at the end before Aljena did.

Aveline had recovered her safety quickly after the matter had been resolved with Donnic. And Aljena loved watching them together, when the whole group met at the Hanged Man for a drink or a few rounds of cards. When they hadn't the feeling of being watched, they showed the natural perfection of their relationship. All the respect and love they had for each other.  They understood each other without words and each touch was like a token of love.

Aveline was the only one with which she was able to talk about her feelings for Fenris. She was also the only one who knew what had happened after their first night together, and she was the one who urged her to ask Fenris to accompany her on her journey to Ferelden. She insisted that Aljena would need help; someone she trusted and she could trust on. No matter what had happened, Aveline was sure that Fenris loved Aljena and would never let her get hurt or would turn down her request.

Here once again she cared for Aljena, more than Aljena was able to do by herself. Aveline saw what was necessary and what had to be done. That was beside her caring character one of her strengths. Aljena was sure that Aveline would ask Fenris by herself if Aljena kept refusing.

She had to leave Kirkwall before that happened.


End file.
